


Glutton for Punishment

by Salty Bitch (copymebiaches)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Smut, Spanking, Sub Alec Lightwood, all around dirtyness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copymebiaches/pseuds/Salty%20Bitch
Summary: Alec has been misbehaving, Magnus doesn't allow disobedience under his roof.Smut ensues
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Glutton for Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> First thing I have ever written :p  
> Mostly did it for fun. English is my second language so sorry for any spelling / syntax mistakes.
> 
> Have Fun

What a day! Magnus thinks to himself as he enters his loft. 

Two demon summoning’s back to back where already too much, but when one of them tricked the mundanes that had hired Magnus thus forcing Magnus to extinguish him and kill all the mundanes present, had soured his day a bit.  
But all that was behind him now. He was at home now, and his baby was waiting him. 

Magnus headed straight for his bedroom, where he new Alec would wait for him.  
He had no other choice after all. 

As he grew nearer to the double doors leading to the bed, his ears picked on the adorable symphony of noises he new Alec would be making.  
“ahh. . . ahh . . .ahh”  
“That is the sound of home” Magnus whispers to himself and as soundlessly as he possibly can he opens the double doors. In front of him on his bed is Alec, just as he left him hours ago. 

Blindfolded, knees bent and tied under his stomach, hands tied behind his back.  
His mouth was open panting short strangled breaths, obviously overwhelmed. Maybe that had something to do with the vibrating but plug that ha been teasing him on and off for the whole day.  
Magnus soundlessly sat down on the baroque armchair he had strategically placed next to the bed for such occasions.  
With a flick of his wrist the warlock stopped the vibrating plug, just to see what his baby would do. Alec, assuming this was one of the down times the magical plug was scheduled to give him, visibly relaxed. His breathing started to become more relaxed. Once he caught his breath he tried lift his head off the mattress but his collar leashed to the headboard gave him very little leeway. He could only lift his upper torso twenty centimeters off the mattress before the leash was taut. “Dammit!” Alec complained in his very horse voice as he continued to pull on his restrains with no luck. 

Magnus looked on intrigued, why was Alec trying to get free when his master had put him there with the expressed orders not to move and not to cum?  
As Alec continued to struggle Magnus noticed a very visible wet spot just bellow Alec.  
Ahh that was it poor baby came and now was trying to cover it up in some way.  
How adorable.  
How disobedient.  
How naughty! This definitely called for a punishment.  
Magnus thought as an evil smile quickly spread on his lips. Oh what a fun night awaited him. 

As Alec was continuing to struggle with this bindings, his plug started to vibrate again.  
Oh no, not again he thought, if his Master comes back and sees the mess he made, he will be in a whole world of trouble, besides that he was so hot and bothered a second orgasm wasn’t far away. As the vibrations of the plug intensified, and pleasure came in waves he suddenly felt something different as the plug started to expand and contract effectively fucking him from the inside. At its enlarged state the plug would come in contact with his prostate making him scream, as much as he could with his voice already pretty ruined already. Soon enough his body fell into a rhythm with the movements of the plug inside him.  
Alec was visibly, and audibly enjoying himself. Magnus looked on as his sweaty lithe body swayed with the movement of the plug. His cock was hard as a rock just from the show straining in his leather pants.  
To think that Alec had been putting on such a performance for hours with no audience . . .  
Tsk .. Tsk. . . Tsk the warlock disapproved. Alec’s Shadowhunter training didn’t let him down as he stilled immediately realizing what was happening.  
“oh we can’t have you stopping now can we?” said Magnus as he magicked the plug into a decent size vibrator that was now fucking Alec pretty roughly. He got onto the bed next to Alec cupping his face as his paramour was trying to talk between screams and moans. 

“ahh … oh SIiiir I am s. . .ohhh. . .ryyyy, so sory ah ah I did . . . did ah ah ah trhhy” 

“Did you now, little baby? What did you try to do eh?” 

“I ah ah tried to ahhhh be gOood Sir, ah ah not to come, no no no. . .” 

“I see” said Magnus as he removed the blindfold, and looked deep into Alec’s teary eyes 

“But you did didn’t you? You came and you tried to get untied in order to cover it. No?”  
Alec looked at his Masters eyes and he new, there was no way he could hide it anymore. 

“Yes ah sir, I came ah ah ah I didn’t want to get punished, ah ah aaaah” 

“well that ship has sailed Darling, you know I don’t allow disobedience in this house”  
said Magnus as he held Alec’s head down onto the mattress, removed the dildo and spanked Alec pretty hard on his left ass cheek.

“AAh” Alec screamed 

“For disobeying the ONLY two orders I gave you for today” Magnus said dramatically “You will get twenty spanks, 10 for every misbehavior, is that understood? 

“yes” 

“yes what?” said Magnus as he gave Alec an even harder spank on the same cheek as before seeing the cute bubble but before him turn into that attractive shade of pink he loved so much. 

“Sir . . . Yes Sir” Alec corrected himself overwhelmed once again. 

Magnus untied his knees and moved next to the headboard releasing the leash, pulling Alec into a kneeling position facing the wall behind the bed. The leash was secured once again right in front of his disobedient angel’s face giving him no leeway this time. A spreader bar secured Alec’s knees apart. His hands were still tied behind his back affectively trapping him, with nowhere to go but stare at the wall.

After everything was secure Magnus came next to him whispering into his ear while caressing his lower back with purpose.  
“since you have been such a bad boy I will have to teach you a lesson. you understand don’t you baby”  
“yes”  
-SLAP- A hard spank came down again on the already abused cheek  
“you seem determined to misbehave today” –SLAP- the left cheek was now nearing a deep shade of red.  
“ahhhh I am sorry Sir, I am so sor-”  
“I don’t want to hear anymore of your apologies. since you have proven you cannot address me correctly, you wont be allowed to anymore” said Magnus as he covered Alecs’ mouth with his palm.  
Alec nodded in understanding and before he was ready his master spanked him once again this time on the other ass cheek and then rubbed the affected area ending his exploration by dipping two fingers into his hole. He yelped surprised in Magnus hand that was still covering his mouth. As the exploration of his already abused hole continued, moans vibrated in his mouth against the hand that was silencing him. Felling even more aroused than before he parted his lips and started to lick the hand wantonly.  
“oh naughty boy, you are making this too easy”  
Exclaimed his sir as magic surged in front of his mouth securing a big ball gag between his teeth.  
Now he was completely at his Master’s mercy.  
Secured against the wall, gaged, hands and legs tied.  
What a picture he made.  
“its time for your punishment darling” upon hearing this Alec moaned in protest  
“of couse the previous spankings didn’t count; I hadn’t started disciplining you yet”  
“mmmmmmmm”  
“if you don’t stop being bratty ill have to add more”  
“. . . . .”  
“that is what I thought, lets begin”  
-SLAP- SPLAP -SLAP- SPLAP  
Four consecutive spanks landed on his abused bottom.  
“such a disobedient little brat” Magus whispered in his ear as he rubbed his abused skin.  
“mmm” “why are you still talking back darling”  
-SLAP- “I already made it clear that you are not allowed to” said Magnus with authority  
-SLAP- landing the hardest blow till now.  
“or is it that you want me to keep going”  
Alec moaned through his gag as Magnus hand started to fondle his balls and soon moved towards his hard cock.  
“you sure seem to be enjoying this punishment “  
-SLAP -SLAP- SPLAP –SLAP Magnus continued the spanking while his other hand was pumping Alecs’ dick.  
It was to much  
“mmmm”  
“you sure seem ready to burst” commented Magnus his fingers rubbed the head of his dick smearing the pre cum.  
“baby baby baby you know what will happen of you cum again without permission don’t you”  
-SLAP -SLAP-  
“mmm” Alec struggled as he shacked his head no  
-SLAP -SLAP-  
“if you dear to cum without my expressed permission I will make sure you wont be able to cum for a week”  
-SLAP – an other blow landed on the now red butt and without any warning two fingers inserted him once again. Magnus other hand continued to tease his penis as his fingers crooked inside him hitting his prostate.  
“such a warm tight little hole. . . its mine isn’t it, just as you are.”  
“You are mine “Magnus stated darkly as he kept his fingers on his prostate wile pumping his dick.  
“mmmgn” Alec struggled as he nodded. The stimulation was getting too much and he tried to move away from his Masters expert hands. Magnus stopped his ministrations  
-SLAP -SLAP-  
“look at you at the middle of a punishment ready to burst. Whilst your master hasn’t got any attention yet” scolded Magnus moving behind Alec. Magnus’ hard erection still in his pants rubbed onto his abused skim making it sting. Alecs cheeks parted and the clothed erection rubbed against his hole  
Alec moaned shamelessly at the contact. He knew he was in trouble but he couldn’t help himself. He moved his pelvis rubbing back against the hard dick.  
“such a wanton for punishment . . . oh baby. . such a little slut”  
magnus moved away from Alec and he wined in disappointment. Before he realized what was happening Magnus freed his dick and thrust inside him turning that whine into a yelp.  
Alec had been wearing a plug, been fucked by a dildo and fingered but his whole was still tight enough that the intrusion still hurt a bit.  
“oh that’s it baby I’ve been dreaming of fucking you all day. I couldn’t concentrate, thinking of you bound and helpless waiting for me. Waiting to get wrecked. Just the thought of you is enough to get me hard “  
Magnus continued on as he started to pump in and out of Alec. slowly at first but harder and fasted as Alec continued to moan and his muscles contracted pumping his dick. 

Having his disobedient husband naked tied and helpless, on the edge, while he was fully clothed and in charge was always a power trip. 

One of his hands moved from Alec’s hips and traveled upwards, first pinching his nipple earning him a high pinched scream and then grabbing a fistful of his hair puling his head back as much as the leash allowed. He made a point of hitting his prostate with every thrust.  
“you want to cum don’t you darling” Magnus whispered into his ear just before he licked and nibbled at his nape  
Alec attempted to nod but Magnus was still grabbing is hair. “mmmmmggm”

“what was that darling?” Magnus teased and this time bit hard on his boy’s neck. 

“mmmgmmg” Alec pulled against the hard grip and nodded 

“well we still haven’t finished with your punishment, you defiant little slut”  
the hand pulling his hair let go and landed a hard spank on his inflamed bottom  
-SPLAP-

“uhggggh” Alec protested  
“you think because I am fucking you I am going to forget about your punishment? Trying to seduce me aren’t you Alexander? “  
-SLAP –SLAP-  
Magnus landed the two final blows on the same cheek and proceed to rub the skin while still fucking Alec. 

“I think this slutty behavior of yours deserves punishment” 

Alec now terrified shacked his head no. No I didn’t do anything. Please sir. Was all he could think about. But he knew Magnus would do whatever he wanted with him and he had to take it. He had been very bad after all. 

“five strokes with the paddle should do it!” 

Alec shook his head more vigorously not the paddle he though. He hated the paddle.  
Magnus left as fast as he has inserted him and suddenly his leash was loose again.  
Then grabbing the spreader between his knees he pulled downward. Before he knew it he has face down on the mattress. Knees burning from the friction. 

Magnus leered at his babies abused body, reaching to kneed the red ass.  
“mmmm” Alec protested  
“you will never learn will you?”  
Magnus asked as he summoned a medium paddle and -SLAP -SLAP-  
landed two hard blows on the left cheek  
“MMMMMMM”  
Alec was now screaming though his gag 

Magnus ignored him and -SLAP -SLAP-SLAP – an other three strokes fell on his right cheek  
“MMMMMMM”  
Tears started to gather in his eyes. The pain the anticipation and stimulation were getting to him.  
Magnus flipped him over and cupped his face. 

“have you learned your lesson Alexander? Will you be good now?” 

Alec nodded vigorously 

“then you can come now” said Magnus in the softest voice he had used the whole evening

Alec continued nodding not in something in particular just in a celebration of joy. 

Magnus vanished the spreader bar and knelt between Alec’s legs grabbing at his knees thrusting inside him once again. This time his thrusts had purpose hitting his prostate hard again and again. Now that he had permission Alec let go and started to rotate his pelvis in time with Magnus thrusts moaning. 

“sexy baby you don’t know what you do to me, do you?”  
“look at you such a beautiful little slut. All mine to do as I wish”  
Magnus words unraveled him and Alec came streaming into his gag. Magnus reached for his dick and proceeded to milk him.  
As he came Magnus’ thrusts grew harsher &more irregular till he finally came with a loud groan, collapsing on to of Alec. 

For a few minutes they stayed like that connected, Magnus still gripping onto Alecs’ Knees, panting hot breaths on his neck. When he could finally think again he vanished all of the shadowhunters bindings and removed himself from inside of him.  
Alec whimpered at the loss but was relived at the disappearance of his bindings.  
Magnus did his usual checks for dislocations or any other injuries “that was so hot baby, how are you doing?”  
“I am fine” replied Alec still spaced out “it was hot, you sure like to punishing me don’t you?”  
“ and you sure like getting punished, or were you not enjoying yourself ?” he asked cheekily grabbing Alecs’ ass  
“ahhhg. . . you are wright it was hot” said Alec wright before he buried his head face first between the pillows.  
“are you ok? is there something I can bring you” Magnus asked as her started placing small butterfly kisses all over his body.  
“can I have a bit of water?”  
“of course darling”  
A glass of iced water was summoned to the nightstand and Alec drank it slowly. When he was done he huddled next to Magnus lying his head on top of his chest and dosed off.  
Alec was always quick to sleep after a couple of orgasms.  
Magnus vanished his clothing so he and his baby where skin to skin covered them both with a soft blanket.  
While dosing of he looked on his husband’s peaceful face and thought once again 

‘I really am the luckiest warlock alive’


End file.
